fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shirosora Diamond / Relationships
This is an accurate list of Shirosora Diamond's relationships in the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' series. Family *'Sagi-chan' - Sagi is the plush mouse owned by Diamond. Her parents bought her the little mouse after her rabbit, the original "Sagi-chan" died to cheer Diamond up. Sagi-chan can still be found in Diamond's room. It is a brown mouse-like plushy holding some cheese. Parents *'Shirosora Hiroto' - Diamond’s father. He and Chinatsu are often away due to their jobs. As their jobs are quite similar, they tend to travel a lot. Hiroto is an archaeologist. Even if they are away for more than one year, they care a lot for Diamond and send her postcards almost every day. *'Shirosora Chinatsu' - Diamond’s mother. She and Hiroto are often away from home due to their jobs. As their jobs are quite similar, Chinatsu and Hiroto tend to travel a lot. Chinatsu is a famous photographer, especially overseas. Even if they are away for more than one year, they care a lot for Diamond and send her postcards almost every day. Shirosora Kumiko Kumiko is the person who cares for Diamond the most time. She is Diamond's grandmother. Diamond has quite a lot from her grandmother; not just the calm personality but also the knowledge of listening to her heart instead of her head. However, Kumiko is still calmer than Diamond as she keeps telling her to stop worrying. Friends White White is the Guard of white color and Diamond's fairy partner. White understands Diamond's feelings und thoughts very well, always knowing what's up with her. However, White tends to tell others about it when Diamond doesn't want to talk about it. When she does that, Diamond either gets nervous our annoyed since she doesn't want White to tell everyone what she thinks. Aomizu Sapphire Sapphire is one of Diamond's best friends. They have known each other for a long time. Sapphire is always very protective towards her, knowing about Diamond's calm nature and well-being. She sometimes is too protective, since she tends to over react over things. She sees protecting Diamond as something like her job. Sapphire likes to call Diamond "Queen". That's because she thinks that Diamond knows everything and that, even though she appears as a calm person, she can be the most serious person Sapphire knows. She also does that to tease her, since Diamond hates being called "Queen". Midorikusa Emerald Emerald is one of Diamond's best firends. They have known each other for a long time. The girls met each other when they were only four and it was Sapphire's fault that they became friends. Emerald is almost as calm as Diamond, but tends to be a bit more energetic. She likes to cheer Diamond up when she is over thinking things, being worried too much or just being in a bad mood. She also tries to understand Diamond, not judging her for anything. Akahane Ruby Diamond is impressed how brave and both lazy Ruby can be. She thinks it is amazing that she'd never give up. But has troubles to understand the way she thinks. She'd really like to help her studying - like she helps Sapphire - but she fears that Ruby could just get more confused if she did. Being the calm spot of the group, she tries her best to calm any kind of situation, especially when Ruby and the others are all fired up. Kiishi Topaz Topaz, as the sisterly type of the group acts nice towards Diamond, just like the others. However, both are connected by their love for animals. Diamond is impressed that Topaz can handle with most the complicated situations and stay calm and cool. She is also a bit envious to Topaz' strength. She can lift things that are too heavy for her. Though Topaz told her not to worry about it, she still worries about it and wants to have a little more strength, like Topaz. Mikanki Amber Though they don't seem like it, Diamond and Amber are actually really good friends with a lot in common. Both live with a certain family member, while their parents are busy working. And on top of that, they both have no siblings. However, compared to each other, they are the exact opposites. Diamond calm and gentle, Amber energetic and gets annoyed very fast. Though they don't interact much on screen, they have a great friendship. Kuraisoba Quartz Diamond's "Puppy". He usually calls her Dia, since he gives all people he likes some kind of nickname. At first, they were enemies, but then they fell for each other and Diamond didn't fight against Low in the first place. Low changed to the 'good side' after the happening. Eversince then, they have been a pretty cute couple. Diamond knows how Low feels, every second. She knows him well. She also knows that if she calls him cute, he'll blush, telling her to not call him cute. To see more, please follow this link. Koshokukoi Rubellit Though being younger than herself, Rubellit sees Diamond kinda as her role model. Not the part where she's a normal child of a rich family, but the part of Diamond which can take care for her own and others. The fact that Diamond always listen to her heart instead of others both inspires and annoys Rubellit. She also wonders how a person can be so calm and smart and bossy at the same time. But she still looks up to Diamond - or more correctly looks down. But she'd never tease her on that anyway. Murasakiiro Amethyst Amethyst is pretty surprised how such calm and normal people as Emerald and Diamond can be with such hyped and never-serious people. They must have some good reason or just have to get along with them fine. Though Amethyst likes people with calmer attitudes, she thinks Diamond is a bit too calm. She should just speak her mind once in a while. She can be bossy but usually she stands back and just watches. That's what Amethyst buggs about Diamond. References Category:Relationships Page Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure